Halloween At The Academy
by roza123
Summary: No good with summaries you'll just have to read and find out . i know halloween was a long time ago but still.
1. Chapter 1

HALLOWEEN AT THE ACADEMY

**RPOV**

_Finally Halloween at the academy, i've been waiting for this ever since they announced in September that there would be a Halloween party . As i darted out of the gym anxious to see Lissa and get some food at lunch. I was stopped by a breeze mixed in with the scent of clove cigarettes and alcohol . That could only mean one thing . " Little dampier why so excited, finally realized that u cant live without me ? " Adrian asked . " Adrian i hope u know the day i realize that, will be the day that i probably decide to commit suicide . " I retorted . " Then what else could there be ... wait Beilkov didn't propose or anything right ?!" he stammered . " No matter how much i wish that was why im so excited its not . im excited for the halloween party tonight !!!! " I shrieked . " Oh you mean the one im hosting ?" Adrian asked with amusement . " Na-uh your not serious, wow then i guess ill surely be seeing you there. " I anwserd with fake enthusiasim . " Little dhampier your costume better be sexy there is a costume contest winner get a big mystery prize!" he shouted as I ran toward the lunchroom . I shook my head and was in a pretty good mood when I walked in, until I sat down and heard everyone talking about there costume I realized with training and all I hadn't gotten one . " Rose you probably also forgot to get a costume and i need one too so we'll go shopping right after lunch " Lissa stated . It was like she had read my mind I nodded a thank you because my mouth was full of burger . ( SKIPPING TO THE MALL ) I was in the 12th shop of the day trying on a sexy genie costume. I came out of the dressing room and went up to where dimitri was sitting patiently waiting . I twirled around for him and asked " So what do u think does it scream bitch u better re-check ur self if u think ur hotter then me or does it scream slut ?" . Its nice was all he said , same thing as the last 120 costumes I tried . I didnt want a costume that got just a "nice" out of dimitri I wanted a costume that made him drool . I went back with a frustrated look on my face ready to change and go back to the academy. " What was wrong with this one Rose?" Lissa questioned . " Lis i love u but this isnt me i need somthing that'll make guys jump through hoops. Not ask if i gained weight, because honestly these puffy pants could fit an elephant ." "Oh shit ,why didnt I think of this earlier ?! " Lis said while jumping up and down with excitement . " I know exactly what u can be !!!!! " she continued . She whispered it in my ear and i couldnt help but get excited cause i knew i would get dimitri to drool if i wore that, heck he would probably faint if i wore it !!!!!!! _

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOH WHAT COULD IT BE ?????!!!! HA HA LOL BUT THE SOONER U REVEIW THE FASTER I UPDATE AND THE QUIKER U GET TO FIND OUT WHAT IT IS !!!!! SO REVEIW !!!!!!! = ) SRRY ITS SO SHORT ILL MAKE THE NEXT LONGER !!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**RPOV**

_Finally this was the store of my halloween inspired dreams !!! It had every sexy costume you could possibly think of. From french maids to sexy cops, this was going to be fun. Lissa rushed to the clerk and said something in her ear. The clerk shook her head in a no gesture and Lissa said something else then the clerk went to the storage room. Dimitri walked in and i swear all color flushed from his face. Wow if just seeing plain costumes did that to him i cant wait to see what me in one of those does. The clerk came back with a blue bag and gave it to Lissa, Lissa took it and directed me to follow her. When we were in the changing room area she handed me the bag and shoved me into the dressing room. When i was finally alone and in the dressing room I looked in the bag, and boy was i surprised what the fuck had Lissa done! This was great dont get me wrong but WOW ! I was so excited, every boy and guardian in school would drool if they saw me in this ! Why hadn't I known about this store earlier ?! After I put it on I was amazed to see how sexy I looked in it ! I had gotten my hair in layers then gotten side bangs with it and i must say it looked damn sexy with thins costume! In the bag was a black shirt,button up,tight around the chest, short sleeved close to being sleeveless, a little ruffle at the end of the sleeves and the top, and on the sides was a lace up. There was also a black leather ultra mini skirt, 4 inch ( more or less ) lace up stilettos, a black bunny tail, and a pari of black bunny ears. I was apparently going to be a playboy bunny for halloween. I walked out of the dressing room and heard Lissa scream. " Rose you look beautiful !! " Lissa screeched with joy. Dimitri then walked in saying " Rose we have to go its ------ WHOA !! " . Dimitri's mouth practically fell to the ground and I swear to god that i saw a bulge in hid pants as he noticeably checked me out. " So what do you think?! " I asked with hope that he would approve. " I uh........it"s.....ummmm....you look.......................it's getting late we need to go." he said. My face fell but my heart jumped it made him stammer but still not show full out emotion. But this would have to do. Lissa got her self a sexy witch costume she had gotten a hair cut also. As we walked out of the mall Dimitri seemed to be out of his element first he forgot where the car was parked then he didnt notice his cell ringing then he almost called me sweetheart. Also when we were successfully driving home he wouldnt take his eyes off me. Oh boy this was going to be so much fun. _

**SO THERE IT IS !!!!!!! SORRY IF ITS NOT THAT GOOD !!!!!!!!! BUT YEAH SO SHE IS GOING TO BE A PLAYBOY BUNNY !!!!!! WAHOOOO THANX TO ALL FOR REVIEWING!!!!!! I KNOW I SAID I'D MAKE THIS LONGER BUT I ALSO HAVE TO WRITE A 3 PAGE ASSAY FOR SCHOOL SO U SEE WHY I COULDNT!!!!!! BUT I SUPER SECRET SWEAR ILL MAKE THE NEXT ONE ABOUT THE PARTY LONGER!!!!! THERE R ALSO PICS OF ROSES AND LISSA'S COSTUMES AND HAIRCUTS ON MY PROFILE !!!!!!! WELL THANX FOR THE REVEIWS AND REMEMBER TO REVEIW THIS ONE ALSO !!!!!!! PRESS THE GREEN BUTTON ALL U WANT ... COME ON U KNOW U WANT TO !!!!!! = D **


End file.
